


Eres Mio

by Itzumi_16



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzumi_16/pseuds/Itzumi_16
Summary: Val encontró a su amado omega, y nadie podrá quitárselo...





	Eres Mio

Eres mío.  
Desde el primer momento que te vi.  
Persiguiendo a esa sucia beta.  
Peor no importa.  
Te perdono.  
Porque eres mío.  
Solo mío.  
Desde el momento que probé el sabor de tu piel, decidí que te quería para mí.  
Pero sabía que debías venir en voluntad propia.  
Así que tome a esa mujer beta, quien parecía importarte.  
Estaba muy seguro que vendrías entonces a mí.  
Y más seguro estaba que todo el trayecto te haría ver las cosas tal y como yo las veo.  
Este pequeño viaje te abriría la mente.  
Ya entonces estarías preparado para mí.  
Recibirías mi semilla, mi nudo y mi marca.  
Estarías listo para que seamos una familia perfecta.  
Después de todo…  
Dios no te ama…  
No del mismo modo que yo.  
Ya que tú eres la madre.  
Y yo solo deseo compartir todo mi amor contigo.  
Sobre todo ahora que sé que Knoth también te desea.  
Pero no importa lo que ese bastardo haga.  
Tú y yo estaremos juntos.  
Porque sé que también me amas.  
Lo siento.  
Puedo notar como mi cuerpo grita por el tuyo.  
Con solo verte mi celo se ha despertado.  
Después de todo somos criaturas de apetito.  
Y yo quiero sentir tu hambre.  
Quiero ver tu verdadera cara.  
El verdadero rostro.  
¡EL VERDADERO ROSTRO!  
Tengo….tantísimo placer.  
Que quiero compartir con vosotros.  
Deseo tanto poseerte y que me poseas.  
Verte gemir bajo mi cuerpo.  
Rogando por mí y mí nudo.  
Que seas la madre de nuestros cachorros.  
Sentir el calor de tu cuerpo que ruega por mí.  
Caer en el pecado juntos, mientras sucumbimos en el infierno de nuestro amor.  
Necesito tanto tocarte de todas las formas posibles.  
Pero sé que debo ser paciente.  
Tienes que superar todas esas pruebas para venir por mí.  
Deseo tanto ya tenerte aquí.  
El frio de este barro que cubre mi cuerpo, ya no es suficiente para calmar mis ansias.  
Te necesito.  
Mi cuerpo grita por ti.  
Deseo tanto marcarte.  
Clavar todos y cada uno de mis dientes en tu precioso cuello.  
Escuchar tus gemidos.  
Tus gritos.  
Tu voz escapar por esos rosados labios.  
Aunque no conozco aun tu nombre.  
Te prometo que lo gritare.  
Llenare tus oídos de mis propios gemidos.  
Mientras marco tu cuerpo con mi semilla.  
Verte retorcerte de placer, solo por el rose de mi pene con tus paredes.  
Mis ansias son cada vez mayores, que no puedo parar de tocarme pensando en ti.  
Te deseo…  
Te deseo…  
Te deseo….  
Cuanto más debo esperar para que llegues a mí.  
Por favor amor mío ven pronto.  
Comparte tu cuerpo y sucumbamos al placer.  
Siento que han pasado meses desde que te vi…  
Y solo han sido unas horas.  
Eso debe mostrarte cuanto es mi deseo por poseerte.  
-Val….el chico entro a las cuevas…-me informaron.  
Yo solo lamí mis labios.  
Era hora.  
Pienso mientras espero por tu llegada.  
Por lo que me informan estas casi listo.  
Sé que las luces ya comenzaron a afectarte, pero eso era justo lo que yo quería.  
Seguro ahora estarás más sumiso.  
Listo para recibirme.  
Así que cansado de esperar mande a que te atraparan.  
Es hora…  
Me encamine entre los oscuros caminos, ansioso a cada paso que daba.  
Pues desde lejos ya podía olerte.  
Sin verte ya saboreaba tu carne y tu alma.  
Cuando al fin nos reencontramos, tú estabas algo lastimado.  
Lleno de vendas y heridas.  
Tus ojos me mostraban tanta confusión.  
Estas tan perdido.  
Pero no te preocupes yo soy tu alfa ahora.  
Y tú eres mío….  
Mi omega.  
Ordeno a mis “compañero” atarte, y luego irse.  
Nadie más puede ver tú cuerpo.  
No permitiré que te toquen más.  
Tu solo me perteneces a mí.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?-  
-¿Dónde está Lynn?-  
-ella no importa ahora…solo tú y yo…-  
-maldito…-  
-tranquilo mi amor, ambos somos criaturas de apetito…Y yo quiero sentir tu hambre.-  
Creo que mi voz comienza a hacerte efecto.  
Pues veo los pequeños temblores en tu carne.  
Me acerco a olerte, puedo notar que tu cuerpo reacciona ante el mío.  
Me reconoces como alfa.  
-eres más delicioso de cerca-  
-yo…-  
-tranquilo vas a disfrutar mucho esto-te prometo, mientras retiro cada prenda que esconde tu cuerpo.  
Evito tocar tu piel.  
Aun no es el momento.  
Quiero jugar un poco más.  
Conocer tu cuerpo a fondo, sobre todo antes de poseerlo.  
Este lado tan puro y virginal.  
Que yo tomaría como regalo por nuestra futura unión.  
-dime que me deseas-  
-ni siquiera se tu nombre…-  
-Val…-  
-¿Val?-  
-sí, repítelo hasta que te quedes sin voz-le ordene, antes de besarlo.  
-te deseo….tu eres mi alfa ¿verdad?-  
-si lo soy, y tú eres mí omega-  
Escuchar esa especie de ronroneo, y ver el deseo en tus ojos.  
-Val, no puedo….Dios…-  
-olvídate de todo-  
-pero…-  
-ahora solo somos tu yo-te susurre, tomando tu miembro.  
Estas bien dotado.  
Me gusta la forma en que tu pene endurece y se alza, formando una coqueta y traviesa curva contra tu vientre.  
Derramando tu dulce miel contra tu glorioso y pecaminoso cuerpo.  
Eres el omega más hermoso que he visto.  
Y el único si he de ser sincero.  
En todo este maldito pueblo no hay más que asqueroso betas y sucios alfas.  
Tú eres un tesoro caído del cielo  
-y eres todo mío…-  
-Val…por favor….-  
-te gusta-  
-mmmm…no lo sé…-  
-jamás te habías tocado así…-  
-eso es pecado….yo no…-  
-entonces eres virgen aquí verdad….-comencé a acariciar tu entrada.  
Escuchándote gemir y rogar por más.  
Mientras te revolcabas en el frio barro.  
Llenando tu cuerpo y manchándolo de la misma forma que el mío.  
Regocijado ante esa idea, tome un gran puño de lodo y pegue mi miembro al tuyo.  
Con esa mano comencé a acariciarnos.  
Tú gemiste más fuerte, alzando tú cadera contra la mía.  
Te movías con fuerza y erotismo.  
Pareces motivado por el placer que mi cuerpo te causa.  
Te frotas contra mí con una desesperación insoportable.  
Yo solo puedo distraerme hundiendo mis dedos en tu cálido interior.  
Me muevo tratando de encontrar ese punto que te haga gritar mi nombre.  
Cada vez que me hundo más en ti, tú gritas más fuerte y siento las contracciones de tu miembro contra el mío.  
Es obvio que estás en tú límite.  
Y yo en el mío.  
Así que sin poder contenerme más, separo un poco mi cuerpo del tuyo.  
Señal que tú aceptas y entiendes de inmediato.  
Pues te abres de piernas ante mí, mientras me miras con deseo y suplica.  
Es insoportable el tener que controlarme, y no embestirte de una.  
Tu cuerpo expuesto para mí.  
Simplemente no puedo evitar querer profanarte y abusar de ti.  
Tenerte bajo el calor de mi cuerpo, sumiso al placer que yo desee darte.  
Gimiendo y rogando como lo haces ahora.  
Mientras tratas de contener tu orgasmo.  
Cosa que parece casi imposible.  
Pero que tendrás que soportar más tiempo.  
Ahora solo dedícate a sentir mi pene dentro de ti.  
Como mi nudo se forma poco a poco, abriendo tus estrechas paredes.  
Y llenando de mi esperma tu cuerpo.  
Creo que tú sientes y deseas lo mismo.  
Pues no paras moverte contra mí.  
Llorando de placer.  
Rogándome que te deje terminar.  
Que te llene de mi leche y te preñe de mis hijos.  
Esas palabras tan llenas de deseo, me hicieron correrme.  
La idea de preñarte era insoportable.  
Fue mi límite.  
Y el tuyo también.  
Pues caíste rendido ante los chorros de esperma que ahora llenaban tus entrañas.  
Mientras mi nudo terminaba de destrozar tu entrada.  
-ahora eres mío Blake….y ni dios podrá hacer nada para evitarlo….-  
Tu solo me besaste, sellando tu destino.


End file.
